Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,614. In this case the wheeled frame is moved under the grand piano. The L-shaped gripping elements are placed under the bottom face of the grand piano and the adjacent end face. By means of two lifting and tilting devices fitted laterally at the ends of the frame, the grand piano is first raised and then tilted to almost 90.degree.. In this tilted position an auxiliary vehicle is manoeuvred against the frame, so that the grand piano can be transferred from the gripping elements to the auxiliary vehicle. Apart from the fact that this is a very complex construction, it is not ensured that the grand piano will be moved without damage, or it is necessary to carry out the fixing of the grand piano a number of times. During the transfer of the grand piano from the gripping elements to the auxiliary vehicle there is a great risk of damage from an uncontrolled tilting movement of the grand piano, which weighs up to 500 kg. This can be avoided by first fastening the grand piano to the gripping elements with the aid of holding straps or the like, and then fastening the grand piano to the auxiliary vehicle with the aid of holding straps, and removing the holding straps from the gripping elements. It is clear that this is very laborious. Besides, there is in each case the problem that the end face of the grand piano is not protected. This problem could be eliminated by extending the gripping elements, but it is not possible to protect the top face of the grand piano adjacent thereto, so that damage could occur relatively simply to this part on the underside during transportation.